128Ve980
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: Doctor Banner! Can you solve this equation? Thor/Bruce, OOC?, slight FrostIron


**Why? Because I can.**

**Well, 'Men of Science' has been rather well-received, and a few people wanted some more Thruce, or, as a friend of mine has dubbed it, ThunderScience. **

**So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Ah, a poor girl can wish, can't she?**

* * *

"It'll never work, Loki."

"Yes it will."

"No. It won't."

"Want to bet?"

"… You're on."

* * *

"You are courting Doctor Banner, are you not, Brother?" Thor looked up at Loki, who was leaning over the sofa with a tablet under his arm, smiling.

"Yes, I am. What business is it of yours?" He asked as Loki walked around the sofa and plopped down unceremoniously beside him.

"Tony gave me an equation to solve. I couldn't do it, and he had to show me. I wondered if you might give it to Doctor Banner and see if he might be able to solve it." Thor's brow furrowed.

"Equation?" He asked, peering at the tablet. Loki was on a drawing pad app, and writing something in just the most regal shade of purple.

It read something like:

_128Ve980_

Thor's brow furrowed more, and he looked at his grinning brother.

"What is this unreadable nonsense?" Loki's thin, dark eyebrows almost raised to his hairline in dramatized surprise.

"You mean you can't read it? It's painfully obvious what it says." Thor's face went blank, cheeks slightly puffed up. Loki rolled his eyes, "Would you like me to show you how to solve it?"

"Please."

Loki grinned, and with one swipe of his finger, he solved the equation, and Thor's face lit up in a smile.

"That's how."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Doctor Banner!"

Bruce put up his goggles to look at the blonde God that was walking toward him with a tablet in hand.

"What's wrong, Thor?" He asked, smiling at his… boyfriend. It was really strange to think of Thor, God of Thunder, as his boyfriend, but the way the blonde smiled at him every day, or held him while he slept, or kissed him in greeting- kind of like now- made it difficult to think of him as anything else.

"Nothing is wrong. I simply have a question." He held up the tablet. "My brother gave me an equation that Stark wanted him to solve."

"Loki and Tony are on speaking terms?" Bruce asked, raising a brow. "I figured that after someone threw you out a window, that didn't warrant being civil." Thor just chuckled and cast a sidelong glance at the door.

"I believe they're on more than just… speaking terms." He muttered as Bruce took the tablet.

"So, what's this equation?" Thor reached over his shoulder, trying to remember just how Loki had written it.

Bruce's brow furrowed as he studied the equation for a moment, fixing his glasses.

"Thor… I don't think that this is even a solvable equation." He stated, trying to calculate everything.

"It is, Bruce. You are merely over thinking it."

The smaller man tried to think as simply as he possibly could- Steve simple, really, but he couldn't see anything that would make what looked like an impossible equation simple.

"I really don't think you can solve it, Thor…" He said again, and Thor chuckled.

"Would you like me to show you how?" He asked, his arms resting around the other's waist. Bruce looked at it for a few moments more, leaning into the God's chest.

"…Yeah, if you think you can…" Thor smiled, pressing a kiss to the younger man's cheek, reaching up to wipe away to top of the equation with the eraser on the drawing pad. Bruce looked up at him in confusion, then back at the equation when it was done.

He blushed, and smiled softly.

The '128Ve980' on the tablet was gone, and in its place was a squat 'I Love you'.

He put the tablet down, turning around and standing on his tip-toes.

Thor was so tall compared to him.

He pressed a kiss to the God's smiling lips, hands resting on his chest. The blonde kissed back happily, hands resting on Bruce's thin hips.

"I love you, too." The smaller man murmured, pulling away after a few moments. Thor smiled, leaning down to capture another kiss, one hand placed on his back, between his shoulder blades.

He lifted Bruce up and put him on a lab table, feeling his hand run through long blonde hair. He pulled away a few seconds later, blue eyes looking into brown ones fondly.

"Allow me to show you how much I love you?" He whispered, and Bruce blushed.

"Not on the lab tables." He replied, and Thor pouted. "At least, not yet."

Grinning in response, Thor leaned in, stealing another kiss.

* * *

"I told you it worked."

"I cannot believe that just happened."

Loki, legs crossed as he sat on Tony's desk, grinned at his lover smugly. Tony looked at the surveillance screen, then up at the God of Mischief.

"Believe it, Tony. Now, you owe me," Loki took hold of the strings on the other's hoodie. "Pay up."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Tony replied, grinning. He let himself be pulled up, and kissed quite happily.

Seems that equation really was all it was cracked up to be.

* * *

**With a bit of FrostIron thrown in.**

**That equation is the coolest thing I've ever seen, in the sense of mathematics, but I'm not even sure it's solvable. **

**It's also modified a bit, since neither DA nor FF will support symbols. **

**:P**


End file.
